Love Come Down
by MoonAkari
Summary: Yang kyuhyun cintai adalah sosok yeoja seorang Lee Sungmin. Apakah perasaan kyuhyun pada sungmin akan tetap sama jika sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? /KyuMin, YAOI, MPREG, Don't Like Don't Read, REVIEW Please
1. Chapter 1

**Love Come Down**

**By MoonAkari**

**Casts: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, yang lain masih di audisi *eaa**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: **

**Aku memang tidak sempurna, karena itulah kau membuangku. Setelah membuatku jatuh sangat dalam, kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan seutas tali untukku bangkit, mencampakkanku. / "Aku tidak peduli kau membenciku, tapi tolong jangan hina anakku!" / "Kau kira aku sudi menerima anak dari banci sepertimu?"/**

**Warning: YAOI! MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SILAHKAN TEKAN ICON PANAH KE ARAH KIRI DI UJUNG KIRI ATAS HALAMAN WEB**

**HAPPY READING~**

Seorang pemuda manis mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pensil mekanik dalam genggamannya, tangan kiri yang mengurut kening berkerutnya makin memperjelas raut keruh yang sudah semenjak tadi ia tampakkan. Buku-buku pelajaran yang masih berserakan di atas meja tidak dihiraukan, meski bel pulang telah usai lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Dihadapannya, seorang namja kurus duduk dengan gelisah. Onyx namja kurus itu masih memandang pemuda manis dihadapannya dengan tajam. Waktu setengah jamnya yang berharga telah dihabiskan dengan menunggu beberapa patah kata _penentu hidupnya _yang sampai saat ini mungkin masih berterbangan tak menentu dalam pikiran si namja manis.

Namja kurus itu beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam kelas yang bertengger manis di dinding beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Detak jam dinding yang terdengar jelas dalam kelas sunyi itu pun membuat setetes keringat mengalir melewati garis rahangnya yang khas. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berputar-putar tak tentu arah di sekitar kursi yang semula ia tempati.

Pemuda manis yang sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk pensil itu pun makin menyatukan alisnya sambil membentuk pose berpikir se-serius mungkin. Kedua lengan pemuda itu dilipatnya di depan. Kaki kirinya yang sedari tadi bergerak tak menentu diangkat, lalu ditumpu-kan ke meja sekolah di depannya.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin! Mau sampai berapa lama kau berpikir! Aku sudah menunggumu selama hampir satu jam!" namja kurus yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu pun membentak namja dihadapannya. Kesabaran namja itu sudah habis setelah dilihatnya teman masa kecilnya itu masih bingung dengan pilihan rumit yang harus ia ambil.

"Hey! Kenapa kau membentakku?! Lima puluh persen ini juga salahmu!" pemuda manis itu berujar keras tidak suka. Bibir shape M-nya mengerucut lucu, dengan alis yang masih menyatu menampakkan pemiliknya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ciri seorang Lee Sugmin ketika marah.

Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk menghela napas sebentar. Ia lantas menarik kursi ke samping teman sekelas sekaligus teman masa kecil yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Hanya akan menambah masalah jika dirinya membuat Lee Sungmin merajuk. Janjinya kepada _si anak emas_ bisa menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Eunhyuk merupakan salah satu temannya, tetapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bisa habis berkat kuasa orang itu.

"Kumohon hyung, bantu aku.. Aku tahu ini memang salahku, tapi saat itu kau kan juga menikmatinya…" Eunhyuk memohon dengan nada memelas. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, berharap Sungmin akan sedikit memberinya pertolongan.

Pertahanan Sungmin mengendur saat ia melihat sahabatnya seperti orang yang sudah putus asa. Mau tidak mau ia harus sedikit mengalahkan egonya demi bocah yang sedari dulu selalu setia mendampinginya. Tidak seperti para manusia busuk yang menobatkan diri mereka sebagai 'teman' hanya untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Baiklah…" Sungmin berucap final. Tangannya terulur menepuk-nepuk surai kecoklatan namja sebayanya itu.

Sontak Eunhyuk bangkit dari keterpurukan yang sempat menyelumutinya sesaat tadi. Ia langsung mendekap hyung tersayangnya itu, tak peduli bahwa Sungmin sampai megap-megap kehabisan nafas akibat serangan mendadak darinya.

"Terima kasih hyung! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu!" Eunhyuk mengecup kilat pipi bulat Sungmin, ranselnya segera disambar lalu menghambur cepat keluar kelas. "Sampai jumpa besok hyung!"

"Yak Hyukkie! Apa-apaan kau?!" bekas kecupan Eunhyuk sungmin usap menggunakan lengan kanan. Sungmin mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sendiri. Hati nuraninya was-was, bahkan Eunhyuk tak memberi tahu untuk apa ia meminta Sungmin melakukan hal itu.

"Oh iya hyung, besok jam 10 pagi di taman bermain kota. Dandan yang cantik, dan jangan terlambat!" teriak Eunhyuk dari kejauhan, menyisakan Sungmin yang menganga lebar tak begitu mengerti maksud dari ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Apa katanya? Dandan yang cantik?" Sungmin berjalan gontai menarik ransel sekolahnya, buku-buku yang masih bertebaran dimasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia menghembuskan nafas pendek sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, otak pas-pasannya malas memikirkan permainan gila macam apa yang mungkin akan turut membawa namanya itu.

Sungmin tidak melarang sahabatnya itu berteman dengan 'anak emas' sekolah ini, tapi sungmin tidak mau ikut berurusan dengan namja yang bahkan sampai membuat beberapa murid pindah sekolah. Semua tidak mengetahui alasannya, dan juga tidak ditemukan bukti pem_bully_an oleh _anak emas_ itu. Tetapi satu rahasia umum yang diketahui semua murid adalah, mereka pindah sekolah setelah berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dasar.. bocah itu…"

Dan Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan bangunan besar yang selama hampir tiga tahun menjadi tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Menyisakan segelintir murid yang kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu di atap gedung sekolah.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok. Suara gaduh dari beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun sontak meredam.

"Siapa?" satu suara yang terdengar dingin itu menyahuti ketukan pintu Eunhyuk.

"Ini aku." Eunhyuk berdiri dengan tidak sabar menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu justru malah terdengar suara kasak-kusuk yang membuat kedua alisnya mengerenyit sebal.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa menyebutkan namamu? Tidak sembarang murid dapat memasuki tempat ini." Orang yang sama dengan si penanya tadi kembali membuka mulutnya, tetapi dengan nada yang lebih santai.

Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya, ia benar-benar ingin menjitak bocah-bocah di dalam yang saat ini malah cekikikan mempermainkannya. "Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat buka!"

Seorang namja dengan tinggi lebih dari Eunhyuk membukakan pintu, senyum geli tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Hihi, silahkan masuk hyung, jangan cemberut begitu, kau jadi terlihat makin jelek." Namja itu mendorong Eunhyuk masuk, kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

"Bagaimana hyung?" namja yang ternyata Cho Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan topik utama pertemuan hari ini setelah ia duduk di sofa kecil di dekat pintu.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Donghae menjadi sedikit canggung, ia sudah mengira dongsaengnya ini akan sangat tidak sabar menanti jawaban darinya. Eunhyuk kemudian menyimpan tas ranselnya di samping meja.

"Tentu saja dia mau, kyuhyun-ah. Tak ada satu yeoja pun yang mau menolakmu bukan?" jawaban santai dari eunhyhuk membuat kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Memang, kyuhyun sangatlah populer. Hanya yeoja aneh yang menolak ajakan kencan dari seorang cho kyuhyun, putra pemilik sekolah, sekaligus tempat bimbingan belajar yang bahkan sudah tersebar hampir di seluruh asia.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kencannya?" kyuhyun terlihat sangat antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap. Eunhyuk memandang geli adik kelasnya itu, _'aegyo anak ini memang sangat hancur'_.

"Jam sepuluh di taman kota. Dan aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika dia mengamuk hanya karena kau telat." Eunhyuk menjawab seadanya seraya menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk memberi ucapan 'selamat' dan 'semoga berhasil' kepada si magnae. Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar yesung hyung malah menyumpahi kyuhyun agar segera dicampakkan oleh yeoja pujaannya.

Tak berapa lama eunhyuk terdiam. Sungmin terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan permintaannya. Sungmin juga pasti mau melakukan permintaannya dengan terpaksa. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, bagaimanapun juga ini merupakan salahnya membuat janji seenaknya pada cho kyuhyun, ia tak bisa menarik kembali semua ucapannya tempo hari lalu.

_'Toh hanya sehari, setelah itu kyuhyun akan melupakan sungmin hyung seperti yeoja-yeoja sebelumnya, dan semua akan berjalan normal kembali.' _Tak sengaja eunhyuk mencengkram kedua sisi tempat duduknya, donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan eunhyuk menjadi yakin kalau sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tepukan donghae dipundaknya membuat eunhyuk seketika tersadar. Sepertinya kecemasan berlebihan yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan membuat namja manis itu melamun.

"Aku tak apa, memangnya kenapa?" eunhyuk menegakkan posisi duduk, "kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa kau ada masalah?" donghae menggeser duduknya, mempersempit jarak dengan eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya terulur ke belakang tubuh eunhyuk, segera ditariknya eunhyuk ke dalam rangkulannya.

"tidak juga, sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir kyuhyun tidak memperlakukan sungmin dengan baik." Jelas eunhyuk jujur. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak susu stroberi diatas meja, lalu menenggaknya sedikit.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, sebelah tangannya merebut kotak susu yang sedang dipegang eunhyuk lalu ikut meminumnya, "tenang saja hyuk, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana semangatnya kyuhyun sekarang. Seingatku dia belum pernah sampai segembira ini dengan yeoja-yeoja yang dulu, dia pasti sangat tertarik dengan Lee Sungmin."

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, "itu dia yang kutakutkan hae.. kyuhyun tidak boleh sampai menyukai sungmin, tidak boleh…" ujarnya penuh cemas.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kyuhyun pasti akan bisa menjaga sungmin dengan baik." Donghae tampak bingung dengan jalan pikiran eunhyuk. Jika kyuhyun menyukai sungmin, pasti dia tidak akan mencampakkannya bukan?

"Tidak, mungkin saja anak itu bersikap manis di awal, kemudian ia akan menyakiti sungmin.." kedua pergelangan tangan eunhyuk mengepal, raut mukanya sedikit mengeras mengingat tabiat kyuhyun terhadap banyak yeoja murid sekolahnya yang bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. "cepat atau lambat kyuhyun akan mengetahui rahasia sungmin, dan saat itu pula ia akan membuang sungmin.."

_'Rahasia?' _sepatah kata itu sempat menghentikan usapan tangan donghae di punggung eunhyuk. Tentu saja donghae penasaran akan rahasia yang dibilang bisa membuat kyuhyun mencampakkan sungmin, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya seputar privasi orang lain.

"Bagaimana jika sungmin menyukai kyuhyun?

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, lalu menatap donghae bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"yah.. aku hanya mengatakan, seandainya sungmin juga menyukai kyuhyun. kau tentu tidak boleh memisahkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai." Donghae memandang kearah dimana kyuhyun masih asik berbincang dengan yang lain.

"Haha, sungmin menyukai kyuhyun itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Sudah sejak dulu aku bersamanya, dan aku tahu persis bagaimana dia" eunhyuk yakin untuk yang satu ini, seingatnya sungmin itu _straight_, sungmin pernah memacari yeoja yang lebih muda darinya saat masih di tingkat pertama, walaupun hubungan keduanya hanya berlangsung selama seminggu.

"Hey, mau taruhan?" donghae bertanya tanpa menatap eunhyuk, pandangannya kosong ke depan. Tak berapa lama ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Batas waktunya sampai sebulan sebelum upacara kelulusan. Aku bertaruh sungmin akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada kyuhyun." Donghae berujar santai sambil mengambil beberapa keripik kentang, "Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kau yakin hae?! Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan sungmin! Kau akan kalah, dan aku tidak mau mendapat kemenangan kotor." Eunhyuk meremas kotak susu yang telah ia habiskan, lalu melemparnya ke keranjang sampah dekat meja.

"Yang penting aku sudah pernah melihatnya." Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, "dan aku mengerti kenapa khyuhyun tertarik padanya, dia memang sangat manis." Donghae membalik ponselnya menghadap eunhyuk, memperlihatkan foto gadis manis dengan seragam maid sedang membagikan pamflet di depan sebuah café.

Foto itulah yang membuat kyuhyun mengenal sungmin untuk yang pertama kali. Foto yang diperlihatkan eunhyuk kepada teman-teman sepergaulannya. Membanggakan teman masa kecilnya yang sangat manis kepada semua. Tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu jika gadis dalam foto itu adalah seorang namja, tidak terkecuali donghae.

"Baiklah, apa taruhannya?" eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar donghae menjauhkan ponsel itu dari wajahnya. Donghae menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana, lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" donghae mempersilahkan eunhyuk membuat keputusan pertama, ia tak perlu buru-buru, karena dirinya telah memutuskan bahkan sebelum eunhyuk datang ke ruangan.

"kau tahu satu set spesial keluaran sony beberapa waktu lalu? Aku menginginkan itu." Eunhyuk berkata dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, donghae mengerenyit bingung.

"Hanya itu? Keluargamu kaya, apa mereka tak membelikannya untukmu? Lagipula satu set spesial itu hanya berisi playstation3, dvd player, dan tv yang harganya dipotong hingga dua puluh persen."

"mereka bilang karena sudah ada di ruang keluarga, jadi tak perlu membelikannya lagi untukku. Tapi aku ingin satu set ditaruh di dalam kamar, jadi milikku pribadi." Eunhyuk sedikit menggerutu saat menjelaskannya, "kalau kau, hae?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"M-MWOYA?!"

"Tidak terdengar? Aku bilang, aku menginginkan- "

"yayayak! Aku mendengarnya tahu! Apa maksudmu menginginkanku?!" eunhyuk bergerak maju menarik bahu donghae. Pikirannya seketika terjurus ke arah yang 'iya-iya' membuat sedikit rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"gampangnya, kau harus menuruti kata-kataku, membuatkan bekal, dan kau tidak boleh membantah, itu saja." Donghae melepas cengkraman eunhyuk di bahunya.

"jadi kau menginginkanku menjadi pembantumu? Tidak adil…" eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit merona. Ia tidak begitu setuju, namun sisi lain dirinya justru senang mendengar ia akan sering berada dekat dengan sahabat baiknya.

"Apa kau ingin menambah permintaanmu?" donghae berucap enteng sambil memainkan ponselnya, sengaja mengambil jarak dengan eunhyuk agar atmosfer antara mereka berdua tidak bertambah canggung.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku yang akan menang." Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh percaya diri, donghae yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum, tentu dalam konteks yang berbeda dengan eunhyuk.

"Yah.. kita lihat saja nanti, hyuk." Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyambar tas dan berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih duduk diam di sofa. "Kau mau pulang tidak? Mereka sudah pergi dari sini lima menit lalu loh."

Eunhyuk memutar matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan yang memang sudah kosong, menyisakan dirinya dan donghae yang berdiri menunggu di pintu, "Yak! Jahat sekali mereka! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah pagi ini. Di sebuah taman ria di pusat kota, ratusan manusia berlalu-lalang menikmati wahana-wahana yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Antrean yang panjang tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk dapat merasakan sensasi singkat yang dapat menyembunyikan penat keseharian mereka barang sesaat.

Lain halnya dengan para pengunjung yang sibuk bercanda ria bersama kawan-kawan dan keluarga, seorang yeoja manis berkuncir dua duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Beberapa kali ia menendang kerikil di sekitar kakinya seraya menghela napas , bosan menunggu seseorang yang akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Pada dasarnya yeoja itu memang tiba lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin-_yang sebenarnya adalah namja- _dipaksa berdandan layaknya perempuan atas permintaan lee hyukjae, yang terlanjur berjanji kepada cho kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan keduanya dengan sosok yeoja seorang lee sungmin.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Seketika irisnya menangkap sesosok namja tinggi yang menghampirinya dengan semangat saat ia menyadari onyx yeoja pujaannya jatuh pada sosoknya untuk yang pertama kali.

_'Dia datang...'_

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" cho kyuhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan sungmin. Nafasnya sedikit terengah lantaran ia berlari saat memasuki taman. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggeleng kecil, membuat kedua kuncir rambutnya sedikit bergoyang.

"Tidak juga, kau datang tepat waktu." Sungmin melontarkan kebohongan kecil, menutupi fakta jika ia telah sampai dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"C-cho kyuhyun imnida!" kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sungmin yang sempat kaget dengan aksi mendadak kyuhyun pun tak lama tersenyum, kemudian menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis, membuat semburat warna darah menghiasi wajah namja tampan di hadapannya. Uluran tangannya terlepas, kyuhyun membalas senyuman sungmin dengan canggung.

"Cha, ayo kita main!" kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin meninggalkan bangku taman.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa dulu?" kyuhyun bertanya sambil sesekali melirik paras manis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Seorang namja jangkung nan tampan, bersama yeoja manis dengan baby face-nya yang makin menguatkan kesan harus 'dilindungi'. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Setidaknya begitulah isi pikiran orang-orang yang menganggap sosok manis itu adalah seorang yeoja.

"Hmm.. apa kau mau naik jet coaster?" sungmin malah bertanya balik. Tanpa disengaja ia memasang wajah berbinar penuh semangat, yang bisa diibaratkan bagai seekor Pomeranian menunggu cookie bentuk tulang yang akan diberikan sang majikan jika ia menjadi anak baik.

Raut bingung tercetak di wajah kyuhyun, _'anak manis yang suka wahana ekstrim ya? Sungguh unik.'_

Tetapi kyuhyun segera memasang senyuman manis, "Boleh, kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana. Sebelum antreannya tambah panjang." Kyuhyun mengamit jari-jari sungmin dengan miliknya, menimbulkan getaran halus kasat mata saat keduanya tak sengaja saling melemparkan pandangan pada sang lawan main.

Sungmin memilih tak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti langkah kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mengerti, kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Benarkah orang ini penyebab pindahnya beberapa murid sekolah? Mungkin saja kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau dia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Sepertinya sungmin harus lebih hati-hati.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika hampir menaiki wahana ekstrim itu. Jari-jemarinya yang semula bertaut dengan namja tampan itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun ia masih memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada sungmin, "panggil saja 'Kyu'…"

"Kyuhyun-ah…" sungmin mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ya?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin intens, setidaknya panggilan tersebut tidak terdengar begitu formal. Sungmin terlihat sungkan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, harus atau tidak meminta hal itu dalam sosok yeoja dirinya.

Sungmin kemudian tersenyum seraya mengetuk kecil sepatu berhak-nya.

"Aku ingin, kita mengambil tempat duduk di paling depan"

_"Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin… apa yang telah kau lakukan..?!" _terdengar suara frustasi seorang lee hyukjae di seberang telepon. Saat ini sungmin sedang berada dalam bilik toilet wanita di taman bermain. Sepuluh menit yang lalu eunhyuk mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi karena eunhyuk ingin menanyakan keadaan via telepon. Dan dengan terpaksa pula ia harus memasuki toilet khusus wanita, sungmin tak mungkin masuk ke toilet pria dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Memang aku salah apa hyuk?" sungmin bertanya dengan nada polosnya, sedang eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

_"Tidak ada nona manis yang mengambil duduk paling depan di jet coaster, menjabat tangan hantu dengan riang, memutar stir cup poci sampai batas maksimum, tersenyum manis di hasil foto wahana hysteria, melompat-lompat di rumah miring, dan mendapat score tinggi di wahana menembak alien! Tidak ada, lee sungmin!" _eunhyuk menegaskan setiap kata-katanya. Sungmin yang tidak terima mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya juga terlipat ke depan dengan angkuh.

"Aku ini bukan nona manis, hyuk!"

Terdengar helaan napas dari eunhyuk, _"Setidaknya kau adalah nona manis untuk hari ini, hyung. Jadilah tuan putri yang tidak tahu apapun,bersikaplah semanis penampilanmu…" _eunhyuk menyelipkan nada memohon, berharap sungmin mau menuruti perkataannya selama ia bersama dengan cho kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk ingin kyuhyun tidak menaruh ketertarikan lebih jauh pada sungmin. Sejauh ini, yeoja-yeoja yang pernah berpacaran dengan kyuhyun adalah tipe sexy, liar, penggoda, dan mudah bergaul. Karena itu, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana eunhyuk jika sungmin bertindak layaknya gadis polos yang penakut dan lemah. Tipe yang paling tidak disukai kyuhyun.

"Apakah harus, hyuk?" sungmin bertanya dengan malas, baginya pergi seharian dengan kostum yeoja seperti ini saja sudah melelahkan. Dan sekarang eunhyuk memintanya untuk ber-acting menjadi seorang tuan putri yang melarang sungmin untuk menikmati wahana-wahana kesukaannya.

_"Yah.. kau tidak ingin cho kyuhyun itu menyukaimu kan?"_

_Glek!_ Sungmin menelan saliva-nya dengan susah, eunhyuk serius rupanya.

_"Begini hyung, aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu. Kau juga tahu jika tak mungkin aku menolak permintaannya. Terserah padamu kalau kau menyukainya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak bukan? Kyuhyun sudah sejak lama menaruh perhatian padamu. Karena itu hyung, kumohon…"_

"TENTU SAJA!" sungmin menjawab dengan sangat keras. Eunhyuk sampai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Dan semua yang ada diluar bilik sontak menatap ke sumber suara sambil terkejut.

_"H-hyung…?"_

"Tenang saja hyuk, aku pasti akan membuat cho kyuhyun hilang selera padaku. Aku jamin!" sungmin menjawab eunhyuk dengan yakin. Pastinya akan jadi masalah jika kyuhyun makin menyukai sosok yeoja sungmin. Dan sungmin tentunya tak mau direpotkan dengan masalah baru.

_"Bagus, hyung! Sekarang, keluarlah dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan cho kyuhyun. Kuharap kau membawa berita bagus saat sampai di rumah nanti." _Eunhyuk tersenyum puas, walau tak terlihat oleh sungmin. Hanya satu cara yang dapat menyukseskan rencananya. Dan karena sungmin sudah menyetujui, sepertinya akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Ne, annyeong~ " sungmin memutus sambungan. Ponselnya kembali ia simpan ke dalam tas jinjing pink berpita yang dipinjam dari kakak perempuan eunhyuk.

Sungmin keluar dari bilik toilet. Sedikit membenahi penampilannya di depan cermin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan toilet tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal beberapa yeoja yang lelah mengantri- menunggu sungmin keluar dari bilik.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Suara halus sungmin menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semula duduk menunggu di bangku panjang pun segera bangkit.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun mengangkat pergelangan kirinya, "Sudah hampir jam tujuh, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Terserah kau saja." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum tipis, menerima ajakan kyuhyun secara tidak langsung. Lagipula ia juga sudah merasa lapar setelah asik bermain.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamit tangan sungmin. Mereka kemudian berjalan dalam diam. Sungmin tak suka keheningan seperti ini, namun atas saran eunhyuk tadi, lebih baik ia tidak menambah ketertarikan kyuhyun padanya.

Keduanya memasuki restoran mewah yang berada dekat sungai buatan taman bermain yang sangat indah dan bersih. Sungmin memilih tempat di sebelah jendela kaca agar ia dapat melihat pemandangan luar dengan bebas.

Setelah memesan, mereka kembali diliputi keheningan. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, ia harap kyuhyun mau berbaik hati membuka topik obrolan malam hari ini.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan eunhyuk?" pada akhirnya sungmin membuka mulut, tidak ada gunanya berharap kyuhyun akan mengajaknya bicara jika yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya menatap ke luar.

"Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Aku tertarik pada bakat dance-nya, lalu kami menjadi berteman, bersama dengan beberapa murid lain." Kyuhyun menjawab _to the point_, seakan tidak ingin membahas topik itu lebih lama.

"Begitu…" sungmin kembali diam. Ia juga sudah tahu mengenai hal pertemuan eunhyuk dengan kyuhyun, berarti ia harus mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Kudengar kau sudah berteman dengan eunhyuk sejak kecil?" kini kyuhyun yang melontarkan pertanyaan pada sungmin.

"Ah ya, begitulah… Orangtua ku dan orangtua eunhyuk adalah rekan bisnis yang sudah berteman sejak mereka masih di perguruan tinggi. Jadi sejak kecil, aku selalu bermain dengan eunhyuk dan noona-nya. Eomma juga mengatakan kalau aku dan eunhyuk lahir di rumah sakit yang sama loh!" Sungmin yang semula terdiam memikirkan topik segera menjawab dengan semangat. Setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan topik karena sepertinya kyuhyun sudah mau berbicara padanya.

"Kau sangat akrab dengan eunhyuk ya?" kyuhyun menyesap latte pesanannya. Onyx pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah sungmin, menyampaikan rasa iri terhadap sahabat sungmin sejak kecil.

"Ya, tentu saja! Dia sangat berharga bagiku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaeng sendiri." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir plumpnya, menampilakan shape M yang menambah keimutan wajah seorang lee sungmin. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…" kyuhyun berbisik sangat pelan, hingga sungmin tak mendengar suaranya.

DUAR!

"Eh?" sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke langit luar, "kembang api?"

"Ya, kembang api memang menjadi surprise mala mini." Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu.

_'Lima detik lagi…'_

"Sungmin…" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin, menatap tajam dan mengunci pandangan sungmin padanya seorang.

"Sudah sejak lama, aku menyukaimu…"

Kembang api besar berbentuk hati meledak di langit malam taman bermain, bersamaan dengan terucapnya kalimat pendek yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tampan bernama cho kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang paling tidak diinginkan, baik bagi sungmin maupun eunhyuk. Beberapa kata yang pada umumnya ditujukan pada lawan jenis. Dan tidak seharusnya kyuhyun memberikannya pada sungmin.

_'Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan…?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai hai hai semuanyaaaaa~ *tebar jimat anti maling**

**Perkenalkan, saya MoonAkari, author baru di siniii, mohon bantuannya yaaa! *deep bow.**

**Yah sebenarnya saya bukan author baru, cuma baru memformat ulang akun lama saya. Uname saya yang dulu itu Erurin, terus ganti jadi Shikurokuma, terus ganti lagi jadi MoonAkari yang sekarang, dan saya tak ada niatan untuk menggantinya lagi. Saya sudah berkolaborasi dengan YoonMingi sejak jaman baheula. Bagi para pembaca setianya yang ampe gigit baja saking lama dia nggak ngapdet Fake Affection sabar dulu ya, laptopnya si Mingi lagi dipake bokapnya, laptop bokapnya dicuri, jadi selama belom beli lepi baru yah jadi pake punya dia dulu dah. Mohon pengertiannya, dan tetap dukung dia ya~ /buat saya juga! 'w')/**

**Alasan saya baru ngepost cerita sekarang itu karena saya tak kuat dengan beban pendidikan jaman sekarang. *curcol dikit. Yah diantara tumpukan tugas yang saya abaikan, saya membuat cerita ini demi kambek yang sudah tertundah berbulan-bulan, dan ide untuk cerita ini juga sudah ada lama sekali =v="**

**Kebanyakan curcol keburu kyumin jenggotan duluan ye. Yaudah deh, sebagai penghuni yang bisa dibilang baru, tentu saya perlu kritik dan saran agar bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya.**

**Karena itu mohon REVIEW dan jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak komentar kalian ya~**

**TERIMA KASIH \(W)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Come Down**

**By MoonAkari**

**Casts: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, yang lain masih di audisi *eaa**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: YAOI! MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SILAHKAN TEKAN ICON PANAH KE ARAH KIRI DI UJUNG KIRI ATAS HALAMAN WEB**

**HAPPY READING~**

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepasang sepatu tak dikenal memunculkan rasa penasaran namja manis itu. Ia lantas segera menutup pintu dan langsung menelusuri rak sepatu yang berada tak jauh dari beranda depan tempatnya berdiri, hanya ada beberapa pasang sepatu miliknya dan eunhyuk. Apa Sungjin sedang berkunjung? Tetapi adiknya itu tak mungkin datang sendiri, paling tidak ia pasti ditemani Chunho-ajussi, salah satu pengawal kepercayaan ayahnya.

Teman eunhyuk kah?

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Namja itu lalu melepas sepatu kets yang ia kenakan, kemudian menaruhnya asal di tempat kosong yang tersisa di rak sepatu. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor yang membawanya ke ruang tengah. Terdengar suara-suara dari kamar eunhyuk, di lantai atas tepat diatas tempat sungmin berdiri saat ini.

_'Sepertinya memang teman eunhyuk.'_

Sungmin memutar langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah masuk, ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu segera mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tas ransel yang dibawanya.

Namja manis itu menaruh tas tangan dan sepatu milik noona eunhyuk dalam lemari berukuran sedang yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan handuk, baju handuk, dan peralatan mandi yang lain. Sedang mini dress yang tadi ia kenakan, sungmin pisahkan dari baju-baju kotor miliknya dan eunhyuk. Sungmin menekan tombol on mesin cuci, kemudian menunggu hingga air memenuhi setengah bak cuci.

Suara 'nit' kecil menggerakkan tangan sungmin untuk memungut mini dress dan stoking pasangannya dan menjatuhkan pakaian yeoja tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci. Sedikit bubuk deterjen dan sekali tekan di tombol START, derungan samar mesin cuci terdengar, dan setelahnya yang dilakukan sungmin hanyalah terdiam.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, dan terlalu sedikit pula yang dapat sungmin lakukan sekarang. Bingung memikirkan akan seperti apa hari-harinya berjalan mulai besok. Bingung harus menjelaskan mulai dari mana jika eunhyuk bertanya nanti. Dan bingung menyusun rencana seperti apa jika saat bagi dirinya untuk jujur pada cho kyuhyun tiba.

Hanya hembusan napas pasrah dikeluarkan sungmin sebagai penutup acara diamnya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari pemuda itu bergerak menurunkan resleting jaket yang ia kenakan.

Pakaian yang terlepas dari tubuhnya lantas ia tumpuk di keranjang sebelah mesin cuci. Rasa lelah yang mendera membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mencuci kain-kain bekas pakai tersebut esok hari, sepulang dari sekolah. Yang dibutuhkannya kini hanya berendam di bak mandi air hangat seraya menghirup aroma menenangkan yang ia campurkan ke dalam air.

"Haaaaaahh….." sungmin merendam kedua kakinya dalam air hangat bathtub, diikuti seluruh tubuh pemuda itu yang sudah tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Kedua onyx-nya tertutup perlahan, mengimbangi hangat air rendaman yang kian merileks-kan otot serta pikiran namja manis itu.

Lengan kirinya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja di pinggir bak mandi. Sedang tangan satunya lagi mulai memainkan air yang merendam tubuh namja itu hingga batas leher, membuat putaran-putaran kecil dan mencipaknya sesekali.

Mata foxy sungmin terbuka sedikit. Dengan pandangan kosong ia melantunkan bait demi bait lagu balad yang hampir tiap malam ia dengar dari rumah seberang. Selalu, lagu yang sama, suara yang sama, dan di jam yang selalu tetap di setiap malam. Melodi yang terlalu sering hinggap di pendengaran sungmin, membuatnya hapal betul lirik yang bahkan tak ia ketahui judulnya.

Bukan karena sungmin tertutup dengan tetangga sekitar, tetapi penghuni seberang rumahnya memang hanya tinggal sendiri dan selalu pulang larut malam. Jadi tak heran jika sungmin belum pernah melihat wajah pria yang tinggal di depan rumahnya itu. Beberapa tetangga yang pernah berkenalan dengan penghuni rumah itu bercerita pada sungmin, kalau pemuda yang menghuni rumah tersebut adalah seorang murid sekolah tingkat atas. Tak sedikit pula yang mengatakan pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan sungmin dan eunhyuk.

Mungkin berkunjung ke tetangga sebayanya itu di hari libur bukan hal yang buruk juga. Siapa tahu akan membantunya di kemudian hari, atau sekedar menambah daftar teman untuk sungmin. Yah, suatu hari nanti, sungmin berjanji akan menemui pemuda tersebut.

Dua puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup bagi sungmin untuk menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Sungmin beranjak keluar dari bathtub, kemudian menyambar baju handuk putih miliknya yang tergantung dekat shower. Setelah mengikat tali baju handuk, sungmin menguras air bathtub, membuang air hangat yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

Sungmin menggosok rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk pink bergambar kelinci putih. Sedikit mengecek kondisi kulit wajahnya di cermin, lalu memutar gagang pintu keluar dari ruangan lembab tersebut.

"Permisi." Suara –entah milik siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat sungmin tersentak. Di hadapan sungmin seorang namja dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya berdiri seraya memasang tampang resah.

"Ada apa? Kau teman eunhyuk? Mengagetkan saja." Sungmin bertanya pada namja itu setelah mengusap dada, gerakan tangannya tetap tak berhenti mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Mianhae, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana letak toilet?" namja itu bertanya sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Bisa dipastikan namja itu sedang menahan rasa ingin buang air kecil kuat-kuat.

"Toilet ada di sebelah kiri ruang keluarga."sungmin menunjukkan arah toilet kepada namja tersebut. Setelah itu, ia berpaling ke arah tangga, bermaksud pergi ke kamar eunhyuk, tetapi sepasang tangan kekar menahan langkahnya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Siapa namamu?" namja itu bertanya seraya memperhatikan lekuk wajah sungmin dengan raut curiga.

Tepat saat sungmin akan menjawab, terdengar bunyi debuman langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Eunhyuk terlihat gelisah sambil memandangi kedua orang yang hanya bisa memandang monyet kuning itu dengan tampang heran.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berlari saat menuruni tangga, pabo!" sungmin menjitak ujung kepala eunhyuk, sementara si pelaku hanya bisa tertawa menyesal. Sungmin mendengus, bibir pouty-nya mengerucut sebal, "Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terjatuh lagi, hah?!"

"Mian hyung, aku.. tiba-tiba saja aku ingin buang air kecil." Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untuk kali ini saja, ia berharap sungmin tidak menyadari kebohongan yang baru ia lontarkan.

"Ani! Aku dulu yang pakai toilet!" teman eunhyuk yang tadi menanyakan nama sungmin melesat masuk ke dalam toilet, meninggalkan sungmin dan eunhyuk yang sudah bisa bernafas lega.

"Sungmin-hyung, ikut denganku sebentar." Eunhyuk menarik pelan tangan sungmin, membawanya ke tempat yang sekiranya sudah cukup jauh dari toilet.

"Hyung, jangan menyebutkan nama aslimu."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Memang kenapa hyuk? Rasanya tidak sopan jika memperkenalkan diri dengan nama palsu."

"Dengar hyung, anak itu juga teman Kyuhyun. Kalau dia mengetahui identitas aslimu, aku sangsi dia tidak akan menceritakannya pada kyuhyun." Eunhyuk melirik ruang keluarga dari tempatnya. Tidak ada tanda seseorang yang sedang berada di sekitar mereka, ia harap temannya itu belum keluar dari toilet.

Sungmin menggerutu mendengar penjelasan eunhyuk, jika monyet kuning itu datang terlambat sebentar saja, maka habislah dia. Sungmin sempat lupa jika kebanyakan teman eunhyuk adalah teman sepergaulan namja itu, "lalu, nama siapa yang harus kupakai?"

"Pakai saja nama Sungjin, hyung." Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sungmin tampak ragu jika harus menggunakan nama adiknya, "Menurutmu, apa dia juga akan menginterogasiku?"

"Entahlah, tapi jika dia menginterogasimu, karang saja jawabannya." Eunhyuk berujar santai. Namja kurus itu kemudian mengendap keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dekat dapur, diikuti sungmin yang justru tiba di ruang keluarga lebih dulu.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan beberapa menit lalu sekarang mengekor di belakang eunhyuk, senyum jahil tercetak di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Dalam hitungan ketiga, tubuh kurus eunhyuk tertarik menghantam tubuh kekar pria yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yak, hae! Kau mengagetkanku!" eunhyuk memegangi dadanya kaget. Namja di belakangnya memasang senyum tak berdosa yang terlihat menyebalkan. Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia juga mengagetkanku tadi, saat aku baru selesai mandi." Sungmin berujar datar, tangan kirinya menekan tombol remote, memilih saluran televisi yang menayangkan drama yang diputar seminggu sekali tiap episode.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hae, kau ini. Untung saja di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia. Appa bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika kau kageti seperti itu."

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" teman eunhyuk melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya yang sempat tertunda, sedikit mengabaikan gumaman kesal eunhyuk yang merasa diabaikan.

Sungmin membeku sesaat, apakah dia harus berbohong? Ia melirik hyukjae, namja itu sengaja mengambil jarak beberapa meter dibelakang temannya. Hyukjae mengangguk, meyakinkan sungmin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Lee Sungjin imnida." Sungmin tersenyum polos, tak tampak setitik pun kebohongan dalam raut wajahnya. Namun sungmin sedikit gelisah, bagaimanapun nama sungjin tetaplah memiliki kemiripan dengan namanya. Namja bermata foxy itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi saat ia menyadari tatapan penasaran teman Hyukjae.

"Curang." Sungmin berujar pelan, namun suaranya masih dapat terdengar oleh dua orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya itu.

"A-apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" teman eunhyuk berjalan mendekati sofa yang diduduki sungmin. Namja itu kemudian berdiri menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Habis… kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu padaku. Kan tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang menyebutkan nama." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Atmosfir kaku yang sempat menyelimuti mereka hilang begitu terdengar tawa keras dari teman eunhyuk. Namja itu menghempaskan diri di sofa, tepat disebelah sungmin.

"Oke oke, namaku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal, sungjin-ssi." Donghae mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum manis menunggu balasan dari sungmin yang tak lama ikut menjabat tangannya.

"Nde, salam kenal juga Donghae-ssi. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Raut wajah lugu sungmin membuat donghae tidak tahan. Namja itu pun memeluk sungmin dengan erat, layaknya seorang bocah yang memeluk teddy bear-nya.

"Argh, aku memang selalu tidak tahan dengan yang imut-imut! Mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Jinnie saja ya!" donghae mengacak rambut sungmin gemas, membuat namja manis dalam pelukannya meronta ingin lepas. "Lepaskan aku, donghae-ssi!"

"Tidak mau." Donghae berujar datar, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin. "Waeyo?!" sungmin memutar badannya menghadap eunhyuk yang berada tak jauh dari sofa, meminta bantuan teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun sungmin hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria ketika eunhyuk justru memandang kearah mereka dengan pipi terkembung, merajuk.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan, sampai kau memanggilku 'Hae'." Jawab donghae, diikuti hentakan kasar langkah kaki eunhyuk yang menaiki tangga meninggalkannya.

"Yah, donghae-ssi! Lihat, gara-gara kau eunhyuk jadi merajuk!" sungmin akhirnya terlepas dari rengkuhan donghae, ia sesekali mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit panas dan berkeringat, "Kau harus tannggung jawab!"

Donghae terkekeh kecil, lalu beranjak meninggalkan sofa, "tentu saja jinnie, aku akan dengan senang hati bertanggung jawab." Sungmin melihat sekelebat seringai tipis yang tercetak di raut wajah donghae, membuat pemuda manis itu merinding takut.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?" donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi curiga yang dikeluarkan sungmin, namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu mencurigakan." Sungmin menekankan tiap katanya. Donghae yang sempat terhenti langkahnya kembali bergerak menaiki tangga, seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan curiga namja foxy yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Donghae berhenti ketika sampai di perpotongan anak tangga, "Entahlah, jinnie." namja itu berujar membalas perkataan sungmin, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak berani menjanjikan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin terdiam.

Suara debuman pintu tertutup menyadarkan sungmin dari aksi bengong pemuda itu. Ia lantas mengejar donghae yang sudah masuk ke kamar eunhyuk. Sungmin menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, kemudian berlari mendekati pintu kamar teman masa kecilnya itu.

Klik!

Bunyi pintu terkunci terdengar saat sungmin hampir saja menarik gagang pintu kamar eunhyuk. Namja manis itu panik dan memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu tak bersalah itu dengan keras.

"HYUKKIE-AH!"

Gundukan besar di atas ranjang berguncang, eunhyuk menggeliat dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat suara bantingan pintu bergaung keras dalam ruang kamar.

Donghae mengunci pintu kamar, kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping eunhyuk yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Teriakan sungmin di luar kamar tak digubrisnya sama sekali, toh yang diteriaki sungmin bukan namanya. Donghae mengguncang buntalan besar disampingnya, namun manusia yang berada dalam selimut itu sama sekali tak merespon.

"Kau marah padaku?" donghae memiringkan posisinya menghadap eunhyuk.

Tak ada balasan dari eunhyuk, namja kurus itu masih betah berdiam diri dalam selimut, meski sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan panas sedari tadi, bahkan kaos yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh keringat.

Diam-diam donghae menyelinapkan tangannya ke bagian dalam selimut tanpa sepengetahuan eunhyuk. Donghae menggenggam kuat selimut itu, lalu menariknya hingga hampir terlepas dari tubuh eunhyuk.

"Y-YAH!" eunhyuk mencoba menarik kembali selimut itu. Tetapi di sisi lain donghae tak mau kalah, ia ikut menarik selimut tebal tersebut. Aksi tarik-menarik antara donghae dan eunhyuk membuat kasur berderit, dan akhirnya eunhyuk terhempas jatuh sambil menggenggam erat selimut yang berhasil direbutnya.

Donghae turun ke lantai kamar yang berlapis karpet bulu itu, kemudian merangkak ke arah eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan tampang bete. Eunhyuk mencoba menghiraukan donghae dan bermaksud naik ke kasur lagi, namun sepasang lengan yang menarik baju namja kurus itu membuat tubuhnya lagi-lagi terhempas ke lantai.

Donghae menarik eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, lengan kokoh pemuda tersebut merengkuh eunhyuk dengan kuat, memaksanya untuk berhenti meronta.

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?" donghae mengulang pertanyannya, kedua lengan pemuda itu mendorong tubuh eunhyuk hingga jatuh bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Eunhyuk berhenti meronta, namja manis itu menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan donghae.

"Jujurlah hyuk, aku tau kau tidak suka melihatku begitu dekat dengan sungjin." Donghae menguatkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk diam tak menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi 32 inci yang menyala sedari mereka belajar bersama di kamar ini beberapa jam lalu.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau mengakuinya." Donghae berujar datar menanggapi sikap dingin eunhyuk. Tanpa disadari pemuda dalam pelukannya, namja itu mengukir seringai penuh nafsu di bibirnya.

"Aaahn! E-eumh…."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. Donghae secara mendadak menjilat lehernya penuh nafsu, namja yang memeluknya itu juga menghisap dan menggigit lehernya sesekali, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang pastinya tak akan bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Euuunghh… h-hae… ummfh… a-apahh yang.. k-kau.. laku..kkaanh…"

Donghae menulikan telinganya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan eunhyuk, lalu mengusap perut datar pemuda itu dengan penuh gairah. Tak lama tangannya merayap ke atas, mencari bulatan kecoklatan sensitif milik eunhyuk.

"A-ahn.. h-hae!" eunhyuk berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal donghae dari titik sensitif tubuh bagian atasnya tersebut. Berkali-kali namja itu menarik sebelah tangan donghae yang merayap masuk ke dalam kaosnya.

"haaa… aahnn…" pergelangan eunhyuk melemas dan terjatuh begitu donghae meremas kejantanannya dari luar.

Tungkai kaki pemuda itu bergetar seiring dengan pergerakan tangan donghae yang makin lama makin cepat memainkan sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana. "Lee.. dong.. hae, aah.. ng-ngeuhh…"

Hembusan napas eunhyuk memberat. Dengan susah payah ia menarik leher donghae mendekat padanya. Bibir sexy namja itu lalu memagut bibir tipis donghae dengan kasar, seakan mengisyaratkan pada lawan mainnya agar melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, yang dapat memuaskan namja manis itu saat ini juga.

Donghae membalas ciuman eunhyuk. Namja itu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah namja manis dalam kungkungannya tersebut, mengabsen tiap benda yang berada dalam gua hangat nan lembab miliknya. Indra pengecap mereka membelit satu sama lain, saling mendominasi sang lawan yang bergerak kasar tak mau kalah. Eunhyuk melenguh ketika donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dua insan yang saling memagut itu mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Donghae melepas pagutannya untuk sesaat, meninggalkan jejak saliva tipis yang membentang antara dirinya dan eunhyuk. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menggiring tubuh mereka berdua naik ke ranjang.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh eunhyuk, lalu menindihnya dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang semula tertunda. Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam pagutannya, dirinya sudah tak mampu menahan gejolak yang sedari tadi ia tahan, apalagi donghae sudah tak lagi menggerakkan tangannya yang semula memainkan kejantanan pemuda itu. Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja donghae, membalik posisi mereka dan eunhyuk berada di atas tubuh namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Aaah… sshhh…." Eunhyuk menggesek kejantanannya dengan milik donghae, menekannya dan bergerak naik turun dengan tidak sabar.

"h-hyuk, aaaashh…."

Kejantanan donghae mengeras, membuat si empunya mendesah tertahan. Jemari eunhyuk bergerak turun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja lengan panjang donghae. Eunhyuk melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang donghae. Ia menyesap permukaan dada namja dibawahnya, terus naik hingga ke perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"ssshh… monyet nakal.." donghae menekan kepala eunhyuk, merasakan sensasi bibir sexy namja manis yang menghisap permukaan lehernya.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya, memenjarakan tubuh kurus eunhyuk di bawah kuasanya. Donghae melepas kaos rumah yang eunhyuk kenakan. Bibirnya langsung mengecup nipple kecoklatan eunhyuk, menjilat, dan sesekali mengigit-gigit kecil putingnya. Sebelah tangannya memainkan nipple satunya lagi, membuat eunhyuk mengerang penuh nikmat.

"h-hae.. aku sudah… eunghh…." Eunhyuk meremas sprai kasur, melampiaskan gejolak hasratnya yang masih tertahan. "Lee.. dong.. hae…. Ssshh…."

"Hm?" donghae bergumam, tak menghentikan kegiatannya mengulum nipple eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendesis, tak mengerti kah donghae jika dirinya ingin cepat terpuaskan? Kejantanan pemuda itu sudah mulai terasa sakit karena hasratnya tak juga tersampaikan.

"Eummh… keluarkan.. hae…" eunhyuk mendorong kepala donghae, memintanya turun memanjakan kejantanannya di bawah sana. Tak seperti yang diinginkan eunhyuk, donghae justru bangkit menjauh dari tubuh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerang kecewa, pemuda itu menatap donghae dengan ekspresi memohon. "Wae..h…?"

"Memohonlah hyuk" donghae mengukir senyum miring di bibirnya.

Eunhyuk mendecih saat onyxnya bertemu pandang dengan milik donghae, ikan mokpo itu memang sangat licik. "Kau tau hyuk? Sepertinya donghae kecil ingin dimanjakan." Donghae memposisikan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur, pemuda itu melebarkan kakinya, menitah namja manis yang sudah lemas itu untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Dengan sedikit tak rela eunhyuk bergerak mendekati donghae, mengecup kilat bibir tipis pemuda itu, turun ke leher, dada, perut, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan kejantanan donghae yang masih terbalut rapi oleh celana jeans.

Eunhyuk mengigit kecil kejantanan donghae yang sudah sangat tegang dari luar. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat melepas ikat pinggang, dan ia menurunkan resletingnya dengan gigi, menimbulkan sensasi tak biasa saat tak sengaja bibirnya berbenturan dengan kejantanan donghae yang menegang dibalik boxer. Eunhyuk tidak melepas celana jeans donghae, hanya menurunkannya sedikit. Pergelangan namja manis itu bergetar saat menurunkan kain penutup yang terakhir.

Onyx namja manis itu melebar mendapati ukuran kejantanan donghae yang bahkan lebih dari dua kali ukuran miliknya. Eunhyuk menatap donghae ragu, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika donghae mengangguk, meyakinkan eunhyuk agar tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Eunhyuk menyentuh permukaan kejantanan donghae, kemudian memberinya kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil, bergerak pelan dan terkesan menggoda.

"sssshh… masukkan hyuk…." Donghae meremas kasar rambut kecoklatan eunhyuk. Namja itu mendorong paksa kejantanannya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut eunhyuk, membuat pemiliknya tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk.

"nghhh… aaaahhn…. Terus hyuk.." eunhyuk mengulum kejantanan donghae, bergerak maju mundur sambil sesekali memainkan lubang kecil itu dengan lidahnya, seraya menggigit-gigit kecil ujung kejantanan donghae yang mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Donghae merasakan kejantanannya semakin memanas. Ia menjambak rambut eunhyuk, menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan kasar.

"aaaaahh… ahhn… nghhh… sssshh.." donghae menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabar. Memaksa eunhyuk untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"h-hyuk… sssshh.. aaaaaahhh…."

Hembusan nafas donghae memberat, kejantanan namja itu berkedut dan mengeluarkan banyak pre-cum. Eunhyuk mempercepat gerakannya, ia menhisap kejantanan donghae dengan kuat. Satu tangan eunhyuk memainkan twins ball milik donghae, sedang sebelah tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan miliknya sendiri.

"eummmhh… aaahhn… nghhh…" Eunhyuk melenguh tertahan. Ia meremas kejantanannya yang masih dibalut boxer, menggeseknya naik turun dengan cepat mengimbangi gerakan mulut pemuda itu.

"sssshh…. H-hyuk.. aaaaaahhnn…."

"eummh… nghh…."

"aaaahh.. aaaasshh…. Sssh… nghhh… aaahh…"

Ranjang Queen size itu berderit kencang.

"HYUK.. A-AKU… AAAAHH!"

Donghae menyemburkan cairan spermanya dalam mulut eunhyuk, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Gluk.. aaahn.." Eunhyuk menelan habis sperma donghae dengan sedikit susah karena sperma donghae yang memang sangat banyak. Tak lama namja bertubuh kurus itu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

"AAH!" eunhyuk tersentak. Donghae tiba-tiba meremas kejantanannya, melepas boxer namja itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah,

"Nghhh… hae.." donghae mengocok kejantanan eunhyuk, menggenggamnya erat seraya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Donghae mengulum kejantanan eunhyuk, membuat si empunya mendesah tertahan.

"aaaaaahh…. Aah.. mmmmh…" desahan eunhyuk memberat, donghae mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan eunhyuk.

"H-hae… a.. khu… ssssshh…." eunhyuk mengapit kepala donghae dengan kedua kakinya. Donghae makin mempercepat gerakannya, menyadari puncak eunhyuk sudah diujung.

"eumhh.. aaahh.. aaahhn… sssshh.. h-hae.." tubuh eunhyuk terlonjak cepat mengikuti kuluman donghae. "ah.. akhu… mau.. ssshh… ke..lhuar..hh…"

Bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas dalam ruangan, "Aaaahhnn… aah.. h-hae…!" eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya, namja manis itu meremas kasar rambut donghae.

"Keluarkan saja hyuk" donghae bergumam pelan disela kegiatannya.

"AAAHHN.. HAE!"

Eunhyuk sampai dengan menyebut nama sahabatnya itu. Donghae segera menengguk habis cairan eunhyuk yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik. Ia juga menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang mengotori sekitar tubuh eunhyuk.

Pemuda itu lantas berdiri disamping kasur, membenahi kembali penampilannya yang berantakan setelah melakukan 'permainan kecil' dengan eunhyuk. Beruntung kejantanannya tak menegang kembali, untuk saat ini ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Donghae memang tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuh eunhyuk, tidak sampai sahabatnya itu resmi menjadi milik donghae seutuhnya. Donghae akan terus menunggu hingga hari dimana eunhyuk mencintai dirinya.

Donghae memandangi tubuh polos eunhyuk yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Sepertinya namja manis itu langsung terlelap karena kelelahan. Keberuntungan kedua untuk donghae, namja itu tak akan bisa membayangkan jika eunhyuk masih tersadar. Kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia sampaikan kepada eunhyuk? Pastinya semua itu akan berujung pada satu atmosfir, canggung.

Donghae menarik selimut tebal yang sempat terabaikan, lalu menutup tubuh polos eunhyuk hingga batas leher. Wajah pemuda itu merendah. Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala eunhyuk, kemudian kening namja manis itu, dan diakhiri dengan lumatan lembut pada bibir cherry eunhyuk.

Donghae menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di samping meja kecil tempat mereka berdua belajar bersama beberapa jam lalu. Namja itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar eunhyuk. Pergelangan tangan kanannya terhenti saat hendak memutar kenop pintu, pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ranjang, sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan kamar eunhyuk dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sampai besok, Eunhyukkie.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**MoonAkari disini~**

**Yah saya kembali melanjutkan Love Come Down, ato eLCeDeh dengan segala keterlambatan yang ada, mian nee.. ;(**

**Gimana nc-nya?**

**Hot ga? Kurang yah? Ato bahkan gak hot sama sekali?**

**Ini kali pertama saya bikin lemon, jadi harap maklum yah, hhe..**

**Ence macem diatas aja saya udah muter-muter depan bak kura-kura di halaman belakang, ampe minta saran ama hamster-hamster gendut yang justru melototin saya, minta jatah makan TT^TT**

**Telat apdet juga lantaran macet pas bikin nc-nya..**

**Yah untuk kedepannya saya akan meminta wejangan maknyoes mbok YoonMingi biar bisa bikin enceh yang lebih muantap lagi~**

**Ngomong soal ence, mian nee yang pertama anuan bukan kyumin, tapi haehyuk.**

**Demi kelancaran cerita, kan gak mungkin to kyumin ence-an? Wong mereka baru kenal..**

**Nantinya tuh dua manusia laknat penyita kewarasan Akari juga bakal bikin anak kok, tenang aja oke~?**

**Akari cerewet banget nih.. yaudah bacotnya gak akan dipanjangin lagi deh~**

**REVIEW please~ ;3**


End file.
